fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Lister
Van Lister is the user of the Puncherborg Zecter. He previously used the Hornix Zecter. Van Lister Van & his brother Trip are spoiled rich kids who believe that they can have anything because their father owns the building that occupied Zoom Comics & most of the other buildings in town. They were the ones who, in Big Bad Beetleborgs, dared Drew, Roland, & Jo to enter Hillhurst mansion when they were young. They often included their driver, Dudley, into their schemes. Nukus told Van & Trip how to defeat Borgslayer which would send the Magnavores back into the comic if it was defeated. After the incident with the Borgslayer, they returned to their father's mansion & were never seen or heard of ever again. Years later, Van, for most of the series, operated as Kamen Rider Hornix, acquiring the Hornix Zecter after Williams relinquished it. Prior to it, Van was originally under Trip's command, believing deeply in his superior's philosophy of teamwork & "Perfect Harmony". After Hornix Zecter rejected Trip & chose Williams, Van attempted to make Williams understand his new responsibilities. He was baffled when Williams rejected the Hornix Zecter in favour of his friendship with McCormick, whom he developed a grudge against. Becoming the new leader of Shadow, Van turned his back on Trip & used many methods that contradict his former mentor's beliefs of "Perfect Harmony", McCormick saw Van unfit to be a leader. Overtime, Holme also sees Van as being unable handle the missions assigned to him. Eventually, Van is defeated by a vengeful Trip who relieved him of the Hornix Zecter which ended up in McCormick's possession. No longer qualified as Hornix, Van was ousted from the Shadow elite & cast into humiliation & shame. Battered & broken in both body & mind after being facially scarred in the crossfire between Shadow & the Worms, Van is saved by Trip, who once again invites Van to the underworld, this time giving him his own Hopper Zecter as a present which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Puncherborg. Once their partnership formed, both Van & Trip set out to for revenge against Beetleborg by ambushing him & Stagborg within an abandoned factory. Kickerborg & Puncherborg demonstrate their new abilities, easily defeating Beetleborg & Stagborg in a matter of minutes after the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system. Unlike Trip, Van is not completely into the darkness yet & Trip often corrects his way of thinking whenever Van shows signs of 'reaching the light'. This is first shown when he tries to grab onto a bit of light after meeting a young girl who he defends from Leptophyes Worm. Trip tells him that his way of thinking is wrong & even the slightest bit of light will destroy them. After discovering the girl Van saved early had become a Worm, Puncherborg along with Kickerborg annihilate the Worms together, & they manifest in their own power. Van once again questions the value of the light, but Trip tells him that they live in a world of darkness, & that he should not seek the light. Van works with Trip in an attempt to destroy a confused & weakened Rena Ayers later during the series, in hopes of eliminating her early. Their attempt almost works, but Rena is saved by Kamen Rider Dragonborg along with Lillia, who distracts them, allowing their party to escape. Their plan did have a side effect however, resulting in a recovery of Rena's Worm memories. Van later asks Trip why he didn't kill her, & an extremely happy Trip answers by saying that he has indeed taken a liking to her. Even more so, Trip protects Rena from Subst Worm when she is endangered. This led to an infuriated Van, as it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. Trip is shocked however, when he gets rejected by a temporary Uca Worm, & his bond with Van is restored. Later during the series, Van & Trip defeated Dalton, & through depressed, Dalton is tricked into joining them. The trio then eventually encounter Reynold Norwood who makes short work of them using "reflect" to use all their Rider Finishers against them. Van & Trip watch as Reynold Norwood advances on Area Z later during the series, & Van wants to help them fight, but Trip laughs at him for trying to be an ally of justice. Van reverts to his old self briefly & picks up the abandoned Hornix Brace, until after being defeated by Reynold Norwood. Ultimately, he returns to his old style & becomes Puncherborg again. Van also follows Trip's way of regaining the darkness by binding himself with chains. He ignores McCormick's request for help, stating that he will not help humans. Along with Puncherborg, Kickerborg defeats Cassis Worm Clipeus later in the series. The two Hoppers utilize the Rider Jump function to send Cassis Worm flying into the air, destroying him with a Rider Kick & Punch as he falls down. Van then becomes one of the many looking for the Worm identification necklaces, believing them to be useful in his mission. Upon seeing Van with a Worm identification necklace, McCormick tries retrieving the device but failed. Later in the series, Van tells Trip that he has become a Native & can no longer control himself due to fact that having three Native necklaces sped up his transformation. As a show of pity, he uses a Rider Kick to end Van's suffering. As Van dies in Trip's arms, Trip mentions that after all they've gone through, the two will always be both brothers & partners. They will look to the light for a new future. Fighting Style As either Hornix or Puncherborg, Van uses a fighting style themed around punching attacks. Forms Most of his appearance, he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Hornix. Then, he would later fight as Kamen Rider Puncherborg. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates the Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider Rider Height: 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the hornet motif. In this form Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on the Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Puncherborg Statistics *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 19t Unlike all of the other Riders, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. Puncherborg has a black Acrida cinerea motif & by raising the legs on the Hopper Zecter, Puncherborg can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered Rider Punch. The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. Hornix's Arsenal Hornix Zecter *'Device Type': TheBee Brace ('Henshin' Brace) *'Anima'l: Bee or wasp *'Color': Yellow *'Cast Off System': Flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°. *'Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE HORNET!!!"' *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher: RIDER STING' - A power charge begins when the button on Hornix Zecter is pressed. When attacking, Hornix uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the Worm. Because of its extended charge-life, Hornix can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. This is a variation of the classic finisher "Rider Punch." Rider Brace The device that is used to call upon the Hornix Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the Hornix Zecter & allows for the transformation.Zecter Needle: A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life & can be used to destroy multiple opponents. Machine Zectron Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider Hornix under Trip Lister was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. Puncherborg Arsenal Rider Belt A standard belt produced by ZECT that is capable of holding the Hopper Zecter. The front of the belt flips down to reveal a latch where the Hopper Zecter can then be docked onto. Hopper Zecter (Red Side) *'Device Type': Rider Belt ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Grasshopper *'Color': Brown *'Change Announcement': "CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!!!" *'Primary Finisher': RIDER JUMP >>> RIDER PUNCH - Puncherborg's finishing attack; When the legs of the Hopper Zecter are pulled up, a charge surges to Puncherborg's right leg where he leaps high into air. From here, he sets up his attack by pulling the Hopper Zecter's legs back down (to default position) & attacks off his right arm with a punch from above. With the aid of the Anchor Jack, Puncherborg takes the power of several lightning-fast punches, plus the tachyon energy released from the Hopper Zecter's core, & channels it all into one massive attack, causing tremendous damage to the victim. Anchor Jack The gold-joints installed onto the right arm of Puncherborg. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down & rebound back up. This rebounding force helps Puncherborg punch multiple times at high speeds. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains